greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Lantern Corps
History Origin Created by the Guardians of the Universe to be an "Internal Affairs" department of the Green Lantern Corps. Following the destruction left in the wake of the Sinestro Corps War, the Guardians of the Universe continued to edit and adapt the Book of Oa. The first of the Book's ten new laws enabled the officers of the Green Lantern Corps to use lethal force against adversaries. To support this new law, the Guardians created the Alpha Lanterns. The function of the Alpha Lanterns was to serve as a special detachment to not only enforce the new laws, but also to police members of the greater Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians selected six officers whom they felt possessed the ability to enforce justice: Boodikka, Chaselon, the Green Man, John Stewart, Kraken and Varix. John Stewart felt uncomfortable with the idea of enforcing laws that had yet to be written and turned down membership, much to The Guardians' chagrin. The other five agreed to serve as Alpha Lanterns. Early Years To become a member of the Alpha Lanterns was considered the highest honor that the Guardians could bestow. They represented the very best elements of every military unit the Guardians ever created. They possessed the willpower and thought process of a Green Lantern, while also harboring the logistical efficiency of a Manhunter. Service in the Alpha Lantern Corps required great sacrifice however. To serve as an Alpha Lantern, an officer was required to abandon all aspects of their prior life, and commit themselves fully to the Corps. They were also required to undergo cosmic conversion surgery, which enabled them to interface with their corresponding Power Batteries with greater efficiency. A psychic link was established connecting an Alpha's mind with the Book of Oa, while their bodies tapped directly into the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. Because of this, an Alpha Lantern never needed to recharge their ring. The first official mission of the Alpha Lanterns pitted them against the Green Lantern, Laira. Laira had been suspended from active duty as a result of murdering the Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur after he had surrendered. Boodikka personally stripped Laira of her rank and Power Ring. It was the decree of the Guardians at Laira's trial that Laira be returned to her home planet of Jayd. Boodikka was later sent on a mission to reprimand Green Lantern Harvid for his failure to capture the Sinestro Corps member Haasp the Hunter. Harvid pleaded his case to Boodikka, citing that Haasp was his brother, but Boodikka warned him that if she felt his loyalty to the Corps was in question, she would have him suspended. She was then sent to Space Sector 1414 to investigate the disappearance of several starships as well as the missing Green Lantern of that sector. That Green Lantern turned out to be Boodikka's sister, who along with Boodikka's Pre-Lantern associates were taking over several star systems. Boodikka stopped her former gang members and delivered her sister to the Guardians for judgement. Final Crisis During the "Final Crisis", the Alpha Lantern Corps were sent to Earth to investigate the apparent death of the New God Orion. The Green Man, Boodikka and Varix were sent to secure the crime scene while Kraken was assigned the task of analyzing the remains. Boodikka went to the Hall of Justice where the Justice League of America had been keeping Orion's body locked in stasis. Kraken concluded that Green Lantern Hal Jordan was responsible for Orion's death and placed him under arrest. It soon became apparent however that Kraken was under the influence of the reborn Granny Goodness. On Oa, Kraken accused Jordan of being a host to one of the New Gods of Apokolips, which was deemed infallible by the Book of Oa. However, Honor Guard Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner, Jordan's fellow Earth Lanterns, revealed that all communication with Earth was cut off and that Kraken herself was a host. The Guardians dismissed this as impossible. To their horror, Kraken then revealed that she was a host, and made a move for the Central Power Battery, injuring a Guardian in the process, but she was stopped by Hal Jordan. Though the Battery was undamaged and Jordan was cleared of all charges, the incident no doubt shook the Guardians the primary failsafe against the Blackest Night had proven fallible. The Blackest Night On Oa, the fallen Guardian Scar revealed her true allegiance to the Black Lantern Corps and attacked her comrades where she killed one of the Guardians whereupon she encased the others in a black substance which came from her body. As Black Lantern Power Rings came onto Oa where they resurrected Fallen Lanterns as members of the Black Lantern Corps, Salaak went to the chamber of the Guardians where he found his masters unconscious as a result of the black substance. Attempting to take charge, his authority was initially challenged by the Alpha Lanterns who declared themselves in charge and that the chambers was a crime scene. However, Salaak revealed a recorded message of the Guardians which declared that in the event they were incapacitated then Salaak would be in charge. To this revelation the Alpha Lanterns remained silent. The Alpha Lantern Boodikka was later dispatched with the Lost Lanterns to Ysmault in order to secure that prison planet where they engaged Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corps. However, the battle was later interrupted by the arrival of Black Lantern Power Rings which resurrected Laira and the Five Inversions. During the battle for Oa itself, the Red Lantern Vice was unleashed by the Green Lanterns in order for his rage to be used against the undead Black Lanterns. Despite the aid they were getting, the Alpha Lantern Chaselon's programming activated and he attacked as well as killed Vice. However, Chaselon himself fell by the hands of the Black Lanterns and his Power Battery fell as it entered into an overload phase. In order to prevent destruction, Kyle Rayner used Chaselon's battery as a bomb against the Black Lanterns but died as a result of the explosion. Revolt of The Alpha Lanterns After the end of the Blackest Night and the defeat of Nekron, the Guardians once again attempted to rebuild their Green Lantern Corps. In this time, the Alpha Lanterns were secretly subverted by the Cyborg Superman as part of his new agenda. Their first act was the establishment of Sector House Prime on Green Lantern Stel's homeworld of Grenda whilst at the same time they began bolstering their numbers by forcibly converting rookie Green Lanterns into new Alpha Lanterns cyborgs against their will. One of the first to undergo this process was the Rookie Lantern Hraalkar who was kidnapped in the night by Varix and underwent cosmic conversion surgery to become a member of the Alpha Lantern Corps. Whilst attempting to locate his comrade, Rookie Lantern Glibberquip uncovered the conspiracy but the Alpha-Lanterns set their sights on turning him into one of their own as well. When Grenda went silent and without communication, Green Lantern Stel went to investigate but never returned nor reported back. Alpha Lantern Boodika requested for the Guardians to order John Stewart to assist her in tracking down Stel due to the human's military expertise. Stewart and Boodika clandestinely landed on Grenda's surface, where they discovered first the unauthorized Sector House and later a partially dissassembled Stel along with Horoq Nnot, Green Lantern of Space Sector 885, who was being prepped for the conversion process. When Green Lanterns Ganthet, Kyle Rayner, and Soranik Natu also came investigating, they were betrayed by the new Alpha Lantern Horoq Nnot, who began draining their Power Rings. Meanwhile, John Stewart had been captured by the Alpha Lanterns and was being prepped for the conversion surgery. Ganthet managed to attack Sector House Prime providing a distraction in order to allow Kyle Rayner to escape with John Stewart. This came at the price of Ganthet's capture and his Power Ring was drained of its energy by the Cyborg Superman. Following this chain of events, the Cyborg Superman revealed the true intention for his subversion of the Alpha Lanterns and luring Ganthet to Grenda. He had been informed that the knowledge of the Guardians was capable of reversing the cosmic surgery that turned the Alpha Lanterns into cyborgs and thus restore them to their original form. Thus, he intended to use this process as a means of restoring his own humanity and intended to use Ganthet to accomplish this goal. Ganthet, however, explained that the creation of the Alpha Lanterns had been done after he had departed the Guardians of the Universe thus he was unaware of what they had done to create them. But Hank Henshaw did not want to hear this response and instead ordered one of the Alpha Lanterns to kill himself which he did despite Ganthet's plea. The Cyborg Superman forced Ganthet to perform operations on the Alpha Lanterns in order to restore their organic forms. These experiments were filled with peril and everytime Ganthet failed; Henshaw killed one of the Alpha Lanterns as a motivational factor for the former Guardian. The Alpha Lanterns continued their duty of protecting Henshaw whilst Ganthet was working on removing one of their integrated Power Battery's in order to return them to some semblance of their former life. At which point, a mass of over one billion native Grendans began converging on Sector House Alpha just as Ganthet had completed the procedure. This forced the Cyborg Superman to emerge and stem the rapidly approaching tide of Grendans with his mind whilst his Alpha Lanterns were swiftly defeated by Honnu. During this time, Alpha Lantern Boodika had been freed from the Cyborgs control after her Power Battery was damaged and she was later repaired by John Stewart thus allowing her to turn against Alpha Prime. In the resultant battle, Henshaw's body was destroyed and he attempted to possess Alpha Lantern Boodika but her willpower was strong enough to seemingly finally destroy the Cyborg's mind thus freeing the Alpha Lanterns Corps from his control. Afterwards, repairs were conducted on the freed Alpha Lanterns in order to allow them to once again feel emotions and return to their service to the Guardians of the Universe. Aftermath Following this incident, the mad Oan Krona took control of the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps after infecting the Central Power Battery with Parallax thus reintroducing the Yellow Impurity within it. Consumed with fear, the entire Corps fell under Krona's influence with Boodika deactivating in orbit around Oa. Presuambly, the other members of the Alpha Lantern Corps suffered a similar fate whilst Krona remained in charge of the Corps. After Krona's death, the Guardians went into deliberation on the future of the Corps when Sinestro was chosen by a Green Lantern Power Ring. Following acts of insubordination amongst the Green Lantern, the Guardians ordered all Corps members to return to their assigned sectors and missions. Only the Honor Guard, Alpha Lanterns and support staff were allowed to remain on Oa at this time. Alpha War After the War of The Green Lanterns, the Keepers attacked the Corps and intended to lay claim to the Central Power Battery but was defeated. John Stewart was forced to kill fellow Lantern Kirrt after he was broken by interrogation and was about to give the Keepers information on Oa's planetary shield codes. His death was later registered as a Code GLD that led to the Alpha Lanterns congregating at the Chambers of The Alpha Lanterns where they agreed to commence the arraingement despite their actions causing a possible uproar in the Corps. They later struck at Warriors Bar in order to place John Stewart under arrest The Alpha Lanterns took him for a court appearance before the collective Corps and The Guardians of the Universe to contemplate the evidence against him. Ultimately, it was concluded that Stewart was guilty and the Alpha Lanterns decided on the judgement of death for his crime. They believed this decision would prevent any future Green Lantern from conducting a similar act. The decision of the Alpha Lanterns was met with opposition from the Green Lantern Corps. As a result, the cybernetic Lanterns decided to not imprison Stewart in a normal detention cell but leave him confined in the Alpha Tower until his time of execution. Afterwards, they met with the Guardians of The Universe and newly promoted Sentinel Guy Gardner. The Oans whilst not happy with the decision ultimately decided to agree with the Alpha Lanterns decision. Upon believing the Guardians approval, the Alpha Lanterns wanted the Oans to collectively execute Stewart. This approach was refused and the Alpha Lanterns offered an alternative of bringing in an offworld executioner. However, this approach was also refused in an angry outburst by Gardner who left but not before telling the Alpha Lantern Corps to execute Stewart themselves if they had sentenced him to that fate. The Guardians did not condone Gardner's behavior but believed his words rang true and told the Alpha Lanterns to conduct the sentence. Following that point, Gardner went to the Alpha Tower where he was escorted by Boodika in order to provide a final meal to Lantern Stewart. Whilst being monitored, the Alpha Lanterns did not anticipate a breakout attempt by the rest of the Green Lantern Corps where Stewart was taken. Whilst battling Green Lanterns, the Alpha Lanterns tapped into the Central Power Battery and forcibly removed the charge from their opponents Power Rings. Following that point, the Alpha Lanterns pressed their advantage but the two renegade Earth Lanterns unleashed reprogrammed Manhunters against them. In addition, the Alpha Lanterns faced a renewed assault from the rest of the Green Lantern Corps who had been freed from the Sciencells. The cyborg Alpha Lanterns ended up fighting a renewed assault from both sides and saw them unite to defeat an amalgam composite of a massive Manhunter. Once destroyed, they continued their attack against Stewart and Gardner where they successfully managed to capture them. With the rogue Manhunters defeated, the cybernetic Alpha Lanterns proceeded to drain the Power Rings of the Green Lantern Corps of their charge where they intended to punish all the Lanterns for their dissent. With the Earth Lanterns captive, the Alpha Lanterns proceeded with their judgement only for Varix to turn against his cybernetic brethren. He freed Stewart and Gardner whereupon the pair dismantled the Alpha Lantern Corps and killed them. This left Varix the only Alpha Lantern left and he terminated himself as he believed he along with his comrades had disgraced the Green Lantern Corps. Afterwards, the bodies of Varix and the Alpha Lanterns were interned in the Crypt of the Green Lantern Corps but were shown prior to their transformation into cyborgs. Secretly, the Guardians were pleased with this development as it kept their hands clean of any involvement as they intended to destroy their Green Lanterns whilst bringing about the rise of the Third Army. Equipment *Alpha Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Alpha Lantern Power Ring Oath *Lantern Oaths Notes * There is possibly one more Alpha Lantern that has yet to be revealed because when John Stewart refused to become one, the Alpha battery left saying "Scanning known universe for replacement Alpha-Lantern". * The conversion process takes less than six hours, if Horoq Nnot's conversion between John Stewart's discovery and the followup by Ganthet, Rayner, and Natu is accurate. Trivia *The Alpha Lantern Corps Motto is "No Lantern Escapes The Alpha Lanterns!" and it is very similar to their predecessor The Manhunter Cult which is "No One Escapes The Manhunters!" Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Lantern_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/alpha-lanterns/65-49719/ Category:Teams Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Alpha Lanterns